Switched At Birth
by mlyccraft
Summary: Kim Brewer,found out that 15 years ago,they switched her for another baby,Jack Crawford. Jack and Kim's life was supposed to be someone else's. The 2 teenagers realize what family is,what their lives were supposed to be and face challenges but one of the biggest one is:they're falling for each other and what happens when they find out they were switched on purpose?
1. new stoy idea

Summary:Kim Brewer,found out that 15 years ago,they switched her for another baby,Jack Crawford. Jack and Kim's life was supposed to be someone else's. The 2 teenagers realize what family is,what their lives were supposed to be and face challenges but one of the biggest one is:they're falling for each other and what happens when they find out they were switched on purpose?

Should I write it?


	2. Switched At Birth

**T**hank you to everyone who reviewed

Here's the first chapter of Switched At Birth!

Hope you like it

Review,follow and favorite

Vote on my poll and check out my other stories

Disclaimer:I own nothing but my OC's

Enjoy!

* * *

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 1:Switched At Birth**

Kim Brewer walked through the halls of the Children's hospital in Seaford,California that she was born in. Her mom,Lucy Brewer,worked at the hospital and her dad,Sam Brewer died when she was 8,Her older siblings,Ella and Cade were at after school so she couldn't go to them.

"Hi Denise" Kim greeted one of her mom's friends and nurses.

"Hi Kim, how was school?" Denise asked.

"Boring" She said receiving a chuckle from Denise.

"Where's my mom?" Kim asked.

"She is delivering a baby boy" Denise said when she was called to help someone.

"Excuse me Kim" Denise said and rushed off.

Kim walked over to the meeting room so she could start her homework when a nurse bumped into her.

"Sorry" Kim said.

"Its fine" The nurse said picking up papers with the help of Kim.

Kim saw a few papers that were birth certificates and began to read one.

The nurse,noticing Kim's interest said,"We keep track of all the birth certificates of the children who were born in this hospital and we're moving them to somewhere else so we can organize them better"The nurse said and Kim nods as the nurse walks to a room.

That got Kim wondering about her birth certificate and made a mental note to ask Denise when she comes back,for her birth certificate.

After about half an hour later Kim walked up to Denise.

"Whenever you get a minute,can I look at my birth certificate please?" Kim asked.

"Of course" Denise said and went through multiple folders before handing Kim her birth certificate.

"Here you go,Brewer" Denise said smiling at Kim who said,"Thanks" and began of the birth certificates haven't been moved yet.

She skipped her name.

Weight:6 ounces and 1 pound

Height:16 inches

Eye color:brown

Hair color:brown

Brown?Her hair color wasn't brown,it was blonde.

She was told it had always been blonde.

"Denise,my mom's has told me that my hair was always blonde" Kim said and Denise looked over Kim's shoulder.

"That's must be a mistake" Denise said and Kim nodded and kept reading.

Birth:August 19,1999 at 5:10AM

Gender:Male

She wasn't a male.

"Denise,it also says I'm male" Kim said,confused causing Denise to frown and went through some over files and said" first time since 1980 since this has happened"

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"It appears that you were switched at birth with Jack Crawford" Denise said causing Kim's jaw to drop.

**-With Jack-**

Jack and Jess Crawford were currently working on their homework when their mother,Sasha Crawford,got a call.

They could only hear her side of the conversation but it seemed very interesting.

When Sasha hung up she said, "Jess,Jack,get Lily and I'll get Chuck"

With that Sasha walks to the backyard to get Chuck Crawford,their dad.

Still confused,Jess and Jack get Lily,their little sister.

The family meets downstairs and Chuck ushers them into the car tnad drive them to the hospital where Jack and Jess were born in.

"Mom,what happened?" Jess asked.

No one answered but they walked into the hospital where they were greeted by another family.

"You must be Lucy"Sasha said.

" And you two must be Chuck and Sasha"Lucy said.

"Yes" Sasha said.

"OK,what's happening?" The blonde girl asked.

"Jack,Jess,Kim,Ella,Cade,Katie,Kevin,Lily,ou guys might want to sit down" Denise said and they do,still confused.

"Theres no easy way to say this but Jack and Jess your biological parents are Lucy and Sam and Kim,your biological parents are Chuck and Sasha"Denise said causing their jaws to drop.

"Ella,Cade,Kevin and Katie aren't really my siblings?" Kim asked,her voice just above a quiet whisper.

"Biologically, no" Denise said,feeling bad for the two families.

"Where's your-I mean our dad?" Jack asked.

Kim bit her lip before responding,"He died in a car accident when I was eight"

Jack and Jess just nod,shocked.

They have never known their dad and now they never will.

"Are we going to swap back?" Kim asked.

Denise said,"..."

* * *

Do you want them to switch back?

Vote in your reviews


	3. Chapter 2:Explanations

**The second chapter of Switched At Birth!**

**Sorry it took so long**

**It might not be 100 percent realistic**

**Review,follow and favorite**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Switched At Birth**

**Chapter 2:Explanations**

_Previously_

_"Theres no easy way to say this but Jack and Jess your biological parents are Lucy and Sam and Kim,your biological parents are Chuck and Sasha"Denise said causing their jaws to drop._

_"Ella,Cade,Kevin and Katie aren't really my siblings?" Kim asked,her voice just above a quiet whisper._

_"Biologically, no" Denise said,feeling bad for the two families._

_"Where's your-I mean our dad?" Jack asked._

_Kim bit her lip before responding,"He died in a car accident when I was eight "_

_Jack and Jess just nod,shocked._

_They have never known their dad and now they never will._

_"Are we going to swap back?" Kim asked._

_Denise said,"..."_

_"That's_ up to your family and you guys" Denise said.

"OK,thanks for letting us know" Jess said,not really knowing what to say.

Denise smiles apologetically before another nurse pulled Denise away.

After a few minutes of silence Sasha says,"How about we all go to a cafe down the street?"

"Sure,thanks sounds great" Lucy says.

The two families take off down the street to the cafe.

"How is this possible since Jess and I are twins?" Jack asked as he sat down next to Jess.

"I was told that you Jack,were kidnapped when they had you in the baby room and that I only had Kim" Lucy said.

"But Sasha,How did I turn into Jess and Jack?" Kim asked.

"Honestly,I was a nervous wreck and Kim was my first kid.I was young and didn't know about any of was all a blur because I was absolutely beyond terrified. Then the doctor came in and said I had twins and I believed them" Sasha said.

"Sasha was due august 21 so Kim was early so I was at work.I got a phone call saying Sahsa was in labor and only came I'm to see Kim be born" Chuck said.

"Jack and Jess aren't really my siblings?"Lily asked.

" Biologically no, but you don't have to have the same blood or DNA to be a family so actually Jess and Jack are your siblings"Sasha said,"As is Kim"

That's when Katie spoke up,"We basically know nothing about each other"

"Katie and Kevin are eight year old twins,Ella is seventeen and Caden is sixteen" Kim said.

"Lily's nine" Jack simply said.

"What school do you to Kim?" Sasha asked.

"Seaford high" Kim said.

"Jack and Jess are going there this year" Sasha said with a smile.

"Jack,Jess,Kim,who are you doing to live with?" Kevin asked.

"If it's OK,I would like to continue living with where I grew up but I really want to get to know youguys" Jess saidd which Jack and Kim agreed to.

"That's fine" Lucy said before checking her watch.

"It's already ten thirty" Lucy said.

"Well I had a great time and it was great meeting you" Sasha said,exchanging phome numbers.

* * *

Jack was currently laying in his bed,lost in his thoughts,as well as Jess and Kim.

To Jack,it didn't seem like an takes out his phone and makes a group chat with Jack and Kim.

**This might seem crazy but to me it feels like this wasn't an accident **

Seconds later,Jess walks into his room so Jack sits up to make room for Jess to sit down.

Jess and Jack got along very well but of course they had their arguments.

"I was thinking the same thing" Jess said as she was also typing that so Kim could know.

Kim responds by saying she agreed.

But the two main questions that the three had were:who did this?and why?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Tell me what you think of this and give me some suggestions to what you want to happen**

**Review,follow and favorite**


End file.
